Gundam 00: Innovation of Zero
by Aeos React
Summary: An Innovator, dying in a warzone is summoned by a certain mage, and is saved from death, and becomes far more than she was, and will have to fight hard through the challenges and threats, both old and new and the only key to salvation will lie with them, re-writtten.


I do not own Familiar of Zero or Gundam 00

Two OC main characters this time around for this wre-write

Gundam 00: Innovation of Zero

Chapter 1: The Summoning

The Gundam opens fire at the enemy warship, the GN assault cannon tears through the ships energy field, striking a vital area and the whole ship explodes in a blast of pink smoke as the metal is vaporized, and then the Gundam uses its arm mounted GN-E Sword, the edges lined with enhanced GN particle energy, and the weapon cuts clean through the beam sabers of two enemy mobile suits, both dark black and wielding dark red beam sabers, both looked like the old GN-X units, except both had a built in booster unit and were black in color, as well as a shoulder mounted energy cannon on both, not that it helped them.

The GN-E blade had an energy distortion property that allowed it to diffuse energy fields and energy based weapons, but beneath the distortion field the blade was lined with energy, the energy superheating the edge of the blade and creating an energy field along the edge of the blade, and the blade is capable of cutting through the energy blades of the enemy unit, and then sliced through both like a heated knife through melted butter.

The two enemy units were destroyed in an instant, but the Gundam was not done yet.

"Navria, are you doing well," the Gundam pilot said to the pilot of Gundam GN-068 Aceus React, a hybrid high speed combat/long-range sniper unit, equipped with two GN Assault Gun-Blades, a long range GN Sniper Rifle in her Quantum storage, and finally a GN bit system, using special beam scissor bits, a compact and still powerful beam located at the base of the scissor bit, and the bit was as powerful as the ones used by the old Gundam Harute, and also two GN high-energy cannons of similar design to the Harute, only more powerful.

"Doing fine Makia, but looks like the fight isn't over just yet, more are incoming," she told me, and I look out of the Zero-G cockpit of my Gundam GN-070 Transient, which had been based off of the 00 Quanta unit, except it had two wing/shield/cannon units, and a blade/blaster Bit system.

"Acio says that the systems are at 75 percent, damage is moderate, I can still fight," Makia says, commenting on the ELS that controlled the repair system.

"Mima says that the system is at 69 percent, damage is light, I can still go," Navria said, talking about her own ELS repair system.

"Allri-!" then it happened.

A massive explosion came from a nearby Xion Legion assault carrier, and it hit our Gundams full on.

When I came too, the Gundam was badly damaged, and the cockpit was leaking oxygen, and I saw through the few undamaged areas of the 360 view screen that Arceus was also in terrible shape, and I saw that a large piece of metal had pierced my stomach, but the ELS in it was doing its best to keep me alive, as well as repairing both my and Navria's Gundam.

Then I saw as a heavy destroyer was preparing its high energy cannon to attack, and that we were both in its line of fire.

"I guess this is it huh," I said, the line to Aceus still online.

"'Cough', yeah, I guess it is," Navria said, though her life signs showed that she had been grievously injured in much of her body, "guess we aren't as lucky as we thought we were, huh."

"Guess not," I finish as the cannon fires, and a blast of highly concentrated dark red, GN energy lances out right at us, the beam more than enough to vaporize the both of us.

We ended up losing consciousness, not even seeing as a glowing green portal managed to get our Gundams, suck us in, and then close, but not before a single enemy fighter drone managed to fly in, just before the beam cut right through the area.

* * *

><p>In the void …<p>

The ELS worked, trying to save the Gundams and their pilots, but found that saving the pilots and Gundams separately would not work, but then after taking in the energy from the surrounding Void, they found a different way.

Instantly, Makia and her Gundam Transient, soon became one.

Amia and her Gundam Aceus, were also one.

Two portals opened, both went to two spots, to two different locations, one a large Academy, the other in the forest of a floating continent.

They both went through the two portals, but the one who followed them ended up going through a different portal, but would follow its original program to the letter.

It would first seek down either of the two and kill them, but it had to first report its location to any nearby units.

* * *

><p>Louise Françoise le blanc de la Valliere (try saying that three times), or simply Louise, was now summoning, she lifted her wand, closed her eyes, focused, and said the words:<p>

"_"I beg of you, my servant who lives somewhere in the universe, oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit, I desire and here I plead from my heart, Answer to my guidance!"_

Then Louise cast …

Then a circle of light emerged bellow her feet, and it glowed with radiance.

Everyone could only look as the blue-green light shined from the circle, Louise standing at the center.

Then something rose from the light, and Louise looked to see what it was, and she saw it was a girl, but not a regular human like her.

The girl, for all intents and purposes, was beautiful, she had silver hair that had a beautiful shine to it, eyes that were azure-blue in color and had a soft shine to them, skin white as pure snow, had a body that had a form that was neither entirely feminine nor masculine, breast size that was just right for her body size, which was about a mid size C, and she wore what looked like a light armor, though it looked far more intricate and advanced than any armor Louise had ever seen, a vest of blue and azure armor connected by a black fabric, as well as a knee length skirt with armored spots of the same color with skin-tight black shorts beneath, and Louise saw the girl wore what looked like a mix between almost rugged boots and regular shoes with armor leg guards made with white armor.

But what really caught Louise and everyone's attention were the two wing-like structures on the girls back; they looked like large metal shields that looked like they were literally attached to absolutely nothing, but kept their place on the girls back, as though they were physically connected to her back.

The girl looked around, and then tried to speak, but then the portal shined a bit, and from it, came something Louise thought was …

… a block of silver, a literal perfect cube, the only thing off about it was that it floated.

Then it morphed, becoming more elongated, its metal form becoming more fluid and organic in its form, Louise and everyone watching it as it morphed and shifted, a bizarre yet fascinating process.

Then it ceased shifting, and it looked like two wings with a tail, its wings simple and sloped, but its body still shone in the sunlight, and the fading portal on the ground.

The girl stood up from kneeling and the weird metal thing flew over, and the girl then smiled, it was small, but it made the girl look much cuter, Louise then twitched a bit at what she thought, then she saw the small thing start to swirl itself, looking excited as it shifted its form, and then it flew around the girl at least five times, before the girl grabbed it in her hands, and gently held the thing.

Then the metal creature morphed and merged with the girls arm, and became a simple yet elegant silver bracelet on her arm.

Professor Colbert got his mind out of the gutter from seeing the strange yet beautiful girl and the strange metal creature, and he refocused on the task at hand, "M-Miss Valliere, it appears that while you have summoned a very … interesting familiar, as well as a companion for your familiar, you must complete the ritual."

"E-eh, wi-with her," Louise said, knowing full well what needed to be done to finish the ritual, "bu-but to do that with someone like he-!"

Louise was now pointing her finger at the girl in question, who was now looking straight at Louise, her eyes with a curious glint, but she still had a smile that made the girl look positively stunning, and the girl's hair caught the sunlight, causing her hair to give off a shine.

Louise now had no words to speak, she tried to say that to kiss a commoner was immoral, but the girl was obviously not a commoner nor completely human, the wings on her back proved that, but the one thing that made Louise hesitate was the fact that she would kiss a girl, a rather beautiful girl don't get her wrong, but doing so in her mind seemed sort of immoral, as well as the fact that it may kick off some rumors that could go the wrong way.

However, she new that she needed to do it, or else she would instead be kicked out of the Academy, so she decided to do it, and hope that it would be nothing.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliére. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make her my familiar," Louise stated, waving her wand and gently tapping it on the girls forehead, then Louise looked at the girl and then kissed her.

Louise expected to feel nothing from it, that it would just be a simple thing where her magic would go and bind the girl as her familiar, and nothing would be felt.

Instead, when Louise kissed the girl, she felt as energy from the girl went into her.

Louise shuddered a bit, and went tense, but it was not because it was painful, nor even unpleasant, in fact, it was the exact opposite.

Louise felt as energy from the girl came into her, feeling as it entered her, a stream of energy glowing a beautiful blue-green, along with white, actually seeing her own power, which she saw looked blank and empty, her power was sheer emptiness, but then her power rushed forward, and the two energies met.

Some of the energy passed the other, entering into the respective person, but the rest started to react to the other, the energies moving to merge with each other, the emptiness and the light merged, Louise actually feeling the light through her own energy, feeling that it was not merging to take over, it simply wanted to know, to understand, to be able to live with the other energy, for both to live together in peace, the reaction sending pulses of bliss and euphoria through Louise as the energies came together but were not yet fully together, remaining separate, yet still together.

Louise felt as the energy settled, and finally ended the kiss, wanting it to be a simple chaste kiss, but she knew it had been longer, and she knew her face was red from it all, and she was panting due to the lack of air from the kiss, and saw that the other girl, her familiar, was also red in the face and breathing hard from it, but Louise saw that the girl had no look of disgust, just surprise.

Then the girl cringed a bit, with a look of pain, and then the girl looked at her left hand, and saw as runes were inscribed on them, but then the girls wings also glowed, and Louise saw as a shape formed on the wings, and then Louise saw that it was the shape of a four pronged star, on both wings the star formed.

Louise then looked to see that many of the people had a mixed amount of emotions, Louise saw some disgusted faces, but those were surprisingly few, some were just shocked, others a bit confused, some simply looked like they did not really care, but Louise saw a few people that looked like they were red as well, but not with anger.

Louise somehow felt the emotions, and it sort of felt like … jealousy.

Louise saw Guiche Gramont talk under his breath saying things like 'how dare that Valliere get such a beautiful woman like that" and Montmorency snapped out of her shock to hit Guiche upside the head, and Kirche had her trademark smirk and a glint in her eye (Louise made a note of that for later), and to Louise's shock, Tabitha was actually looking at her, and not at a book.

Colbert, having been surprised by the … intimacy of the final part of Louise's contract servant, finally got back to himself and said, "well Miss Valiere, while you failed summon servant a number of times, you succeeded at contract servant in only one try, though it did take a while, … anyway, the summoning ritual is done, you may all return to your dorms."

Soon people began to go back to their dorms, though some were still talking about the summoning Ritual as they used levitation to return to their dorms, the girl watching with some interest as they went, and then the girl followed Louise as she walked back to her dorm.

* * *

><p>Makia had come from the portal, and found that in order for her to survive, the ELS had done a merging process that could only be done under incredibly specific conditions and only when a mobile suit and its Innovator pilot were near death, the process resulted in what is called an Innovan, an InnovatorGundam hybrid.

However, the one X-factor needed to allow the process to work, was the unfathomable and almost ever-changing energy known simply as 'MAGIC', the energy that was once thought only a myth, but turned out to be very real, at least in several dimensions it was real.

Makia found herself in another world, and judging by what her M-sensors (Mana-sensors) were telling her, the world was an active magical realm, the magic on the planet was very bountiful, and the planet was very healthy, hardly any impurities in the air at all.

However, now Makia found out that she had been part of a ritual of some kind, and it appeared that it had been a summoning ritual, and she found that a young, petite, pink-haired girl had been her summoner, and that that the contract had been formed, through a kiss no less.

However, the intense Euphoria she had felt when the girl's unknown power mixed with her own GN energy was a bit unexpected, but it was not unpleasant in any way.

However, Makia now wanted to try to communicate to the girl, who appeared to be named Louise by what little she had understood, however it was enough, and Makia used her Quantum brainwaves to try mental communication since vocal communication did not work …

… it worked.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm tired," Louise said after getting back, now starting to take off her uniform, "that Zerbst, she is nothing but a hussy, that stupid, big-chested …"<p>

"_Louise"_

"W-wha, wh-who is that," Louise looked around for the source of the voice.

"_Louise"_

Who goes there, show yourself coward, how dare you try an-," Louise then felt as her familiar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Louise, its me, Makia, I am the one doing the speaking, well speaking in a sense"_

Louise saw Makia, her eyes had a soft glow, and she was looking at Louise, "Makia, that is your name, but you aren't …"

"_Louise, I am right now speaking to you mentally, meaning that I am sending my thoughts to your brain, since I cannot understand your language, so I used a more universal means of communications."_

"_Y-you mean, like this," _Louise said through her mind.

"_Yes, I can understand you as you can understand me, and so I believe we should have a proper introduction, my name is Makia, Makia Hadie, and yours is"_

"_L-Louise, Louise Le Blanc de la Valliel," _Louise communicated mentally, finding the experience strange yet fascinating at the same time.

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Louise, and as I am now seeing, I appear to be your familiar now, hence the runes on my hand as well as on my wings, though the kiss was quite … umm, how should I put it, stimulating," _said Makia as a blush was on her face, causing Louise to also blush hard at the memory.

"_It wasn't bad though, even though it was my first kiss," _Makia said by thought to Louise, whose blush deepened, and was starting to sweat a bit.

"_Either way, I guess I am stuck here until I figure out a way to return, because I honestly doubt that the portal you used to bring me here works both ways," _Makia thought a bit more, and Louise soon got her mind back on track and replied mentally to Makia.

"_A-Anyway you are now my familiar, and I am your master now, and I expect you to treat me with respect," _Louise said, though Makia felt Louise's embarrassment through their mental connection, but decided to reply to Louise with the best response that came to mind

"_As you wish, my cute little mistress," _Makia replied with a smile on her face, and the honesty was laced in her words to tell Louise that Makia was not lying, though it also was laced with multiple emotions, all displayed as color, and Louise felt these colors flow through her mind like a wave from the a salt less sea on a perfect day, and this caused her to blush very deeply, as her familiar looked incredibly cute in that moment.

"_However, speaking mentally to you will not be, normal per say, but even if I can try and learn your language, it would take a long while even with my intelligence, so I don't know what to do about it, perhaps you do Mistress, _Makia asked, her emotions a cross hopefulness and some anxiousness.

"There is that one spell," Louise then casts the spell, a translation spell, and then there is the explosion, but surprisingly, Makia is not blown to the ground and then a pulse of particles gets rid of the soot and dirt that was on Makia.

"That was, slightly painful," said Makia, and this time Louise understood it.

"I understood that"

"And I understood that, wow, that was probably the most violent translation spell I have ever experienced in my life, and I experienced … well, lets just say that it was painful, either way I believe proper vocal introductions are in order, I am Makia Hadie," then the metal thing that had been a bracelet on her arm reformed and became it's arrow-shaped self and seemed to communicate to Makia, "oh, and this is Acio," the little thing did a few flips in the air as Makia introduced it, Louise finding the little metal thing to be quite … cute.

"My name is Louise, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere, and as I said to you before, well mentally, I am now your master, and you are my familiar, and as my familiar you are to be my guardian, protector, and also a servant to me," Louise said, gaining her haughty tone.

"I can agree to the first two things, but the last one is a bit more, how should I put it, difficult to do, since where I come from, the system of nobility has long faded away, and magic has been a recent thing for my people and thus we have been closely studying it, with it mostly being applied to medical usage, usage in production of materials and only moderately used in combat," Makia said.

Louise just stared, her eyes open, her mouth slacked, "your joking, how do you do anything without magic."

"Countless years of trial and error, gaining an understanding of the aspects of the world as we know them, and learning ways on how to create new things from what we know by being able to understand what the properties of such things are and in what ways we can make them useful to us, or as we call it, science," Makia said to Louise, "all you need to do is look at something close enough, and try to think of ways on how it can be used in order to make something new from it, and by combining other such aspects and ideas, you can make something even greater, for science is basically the study of not just the land, the seas, the skies nor even the cosmos …

… Science is the study of EVERYTHING!"

Louise felt her eyes bug at this, "everything," Louise muttered, but she quickly got back on track, "well okay, magic or not, you are still my familiar right now, and that includes such things as washing my clothes, doing my laundry, and fetching items for me."

Louise then felt an emotion coming from Makia, and she was soon seeing in her mind a tinge of red and blue, both coming together, and she felt the violet light that this formed as a firm rejection, she felt that it would come right out, and Makia would angrily reject doing what she said, and would argue fiercely with her, and in that moment …

… Louise felt afraid, afraid of the girl.

Then, the emotion stopped, Louise seeing the violet light that had come from Makia into her mind had stalled, not continuing …

… then the light began to change, switching to a light violet, then light red, then blue, navy blue, and then faded.

Then Louise suddenly saw it, she saw images as they came to her mind …

… in one she saw a fierce battle, a fleet of dark black warships against a fleet of white ships with some blue green on some parts, the black ships angled, unnatural and alien while the white ships where intricate, sloped, and had an overall military quality to them, unleashing beams of dark red and dark pink light at each other, though some of the beam colors were either tinged darker or lighter...

… in another image, she saw red, and she saw that it was on a hand stained red with blood, inside of some sort of room, and from it could be seen the expanse that Louise always saw when she looked to the sky at night, and saw pieces of torn metal, some sort of colored thick thread, and of course, red tinged the strange displaying wall that showed the image, along with many beams of light going by …

… then, there was an image that showed an immense blast, a large explosion of light and energy that raced out in the dark void of, the explosion completely and absolutely dwarfing any explosion that Louise had ever done, the blast coming at her, closer, closer, CLOSER, until finally …

"Okay"

"Eh," Louise was snapped out of what she had seen, and looked Makia, Makia looking at her with a rather solemn look, and for reasons Louise could not place, she felt a small ache in her heart at this, especially seeing Makia's rather beautiful face with such a sad expre- '_where the heck did that thought come from!'_

Then Makia grabbed the laundry basket and left to go downstairs, before Louise could say anything else, she was already down gone.

Louise, who was now feeling sad for reasons that she could not get, flopped down onto the bed, and then pulled the bed sheet over herself …

… however, she could not sleep, as the images she had seen hit her mind, seeing the scene of fire, broken devices, blood …

… and the stars in the blackness of space.

Louise wanted to know, she wanted to find out what it meant, what had happened to her familiar before she arrived, but she decided to ask Makia tomorrow …

… for now, she slept.

* * *

><p>Makia went downstairs, carrying a basket of laundry that had soot and dirt on it, she looked at it and wondered how Louise got her clothes so dirty, and she decided to do a slight probing of her masters surface thoughts, a very easy task for her.<p>

She did not even need to search long.

"So, all of her spells end up exploding," she wondered out loud, though in a whisper, "interesting, I'll look into this tomorrow, maybe it has something to do with the unusual energy that she seems to hav-!"

A sudden feeling of familiarity suddenly hit her, a feeling I have felt countless times back where I had come from …

… and mostly because it came from those like myself.

She did not need to look far to find the source, as she saw a maid walking by as I went into the field within the Academy walls, and she instantly knew she was different.

She had natural black hair, not any of the unusual colors she had seen, and the color and tint of her hair was one that she had seen on those who lived on the Jinrai colony she had visited, which housed Innovators who used to be from South-East Asia, and those with her hair color came from one nation in particular, the nation that had been known as Japan.

Makia decided to do a small test and sent out a small pulse of her Quantum Brainwaves at the maid …

… the maid then jerked instantly and started to look around and Makia instantly got a response, a pulse of shock, surprise and worry from the maid, which she expected, though mostly it was from the fear that one of the students finding her, Makia deciding to shelve the thought for now, and went to talk to the maid.

* * *

><p>Seista had originally been going about the business of doing the laundry of the Academies students, and was about to wash when …<p>

'Ahh'

She felt it, a sudden feeling pulse through her mind, making her feel a sudden sense of calm and ease, but also a sudden sense of pleasure, one that came in quite strongly, and went through her, making her feel things she had only read about in her 'ahem', certain book collection.

She at first thought that it was one of the male students, who always looked at her, looking at her body, with a lecherous look in their eyes.

"Ah, hello there," came a girls voice, and Siesta turned around, seeing a girl who obviously was not a student walk toward her and the fountain, carrying a bundle of clothes in a basket one handed.

"Ah hello, you must be the human familiar I heard about, it is quite a topic amongst the staff," said the girl, "by the way, my name is Siesta what might yours be."

"My name is Makia, Makia Meusel Seista," said Makia to the raven-haired maid, "right now I am out here to clean some clothes, could you by chance give me some help on if you could," Makia said to Siesta, a smile on her face, the light of the two moons shined off of her silver hair and her snow-white skin, and to Siesta the girl looked … well beautiful.

Siesta blushed at the girl, "I-I-I s-s-see, w-well I guess I can help," said the maid.

"Thank you Miss Siesta," then Makia realized the silver band on her wrist was vibrating, and then it shifted off, turning into its arrow shaped form, this startling Siesta, "it appears that Acio also wants to help, ne Acio."

Acio only shifted and morphed a bit, and then dived into the water, and swam like a fish in the water whirling around as it copied the effect of a washing machine, or at least tried.

Makia could only giggle at the ELS's antics as it continued to swim in the water, and she washed the clothes with the help Siesta and the ELS, Siesta also giggling at the rather cute antics of the small thing.

* * *

><p><em>Louise was asleep now, slipping away into the world of dreams.<em>

_Louise then found her eyes opening, but what she saw, left her breathless._

_She was on a street, but the street was flat and made of a material that was not the rock she knew from her world._

_Then she felt the difference around her, a soft hum in her mind, and she looked around._

_All around her, people were on the streets, many people, all wearing clothes that were obviously of foreign make, and she then saw their eyes, seeing that some of them had a soft-gold glow in their eyes, though on some the glow was a radiant light blue-green, and she saw that the people with the green blue glow had what looked like metal patterned on their bodies._

_Louise finally noticed, and her head looked all around._

_Massive buildings, structured of rock, metal and glass were all around her, and all made with a rich artistic quality, and she as she saw this, she saw in the distance something she could not have ever thought possible._

_A massive tower, stretching all the way into the heavens, made of intricate metal and glass-like material, and from certain points, it radiated the beautiful glowing green-blue particles that she had seen in her mind when …_

… '_When Makia became my familiar.'_

_Louise continued to see the world she was in, as she continued to sleep, dreaming of a world she did not know, but she felt that she knew what it was …_

… '_This is the world she came from, this is Makia's world.'_


End file.
